Out of Sight
by chashkieh
Summary: If you could go back and change anything, would you?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Major Character Death**

 _ **If you could go back and change anything,**_  
 ** _Would you?_**

* * *

One time Alex was out for vacation...one time away from the DEO… the one time she was on a break, when the incident happened. One time and it cost everything.

* * *

Several hours earlier, the plane she was on suffered from severe turbulence. She was seated at the back of the aircraft- a personal request for some reason, when it started to lose altitude. Very quickly, she found herself and several other passengers spiraling down the abyss.

* * *

Kara was just about to hand the layouts to Cat when she received the call from Hank.

"Uh, sorry Miss Grant, I have to take this."

He told her that there'd been an incident with a plane headed to Zurich. Right about the same time he mentioned this, the breaking news comes in, on one of Catco's screens.

Kara wondered why the DEO Director had to inform her personally...unless…

"I'm on my way."

She changed into her Supergirl outfit and flew to the crash site. Based from media reports, the exact location of the plane crash hasn't been pinpointed yet, but since this involved a DEO agent, drastic measures were taken.

"Rescue team is enroute, Supergirl. Top priority is securing any surviving passengers."  
"Got it."

* * *

The first thing that Kara did was to scan the area for heartbeats. She sighed in relief, knowing that some, if not all, survived.

 _Alex is probably one of them._

She thought.

One by one at record speed, she rounded all civilians in one location, and informed relevant people.

But Alex wasn't one of those she managed to rescue. Of course, Kara wasn't going to give up so easily. Once again, she found herself scanning the area with her x-ray vision, along with super hearing to catch even the faintest heartbeat, and separated the ones that she had already secured.

Her alien ears finally caught a sound and she immediately rushed to its location.

"Help…"

A voice, almost inaudible to a human's ear, but not to a Kryptonian, was heard.

"Okay, I'm here. Hold on."

Instinctively, Kara x-rayed the person and saw massive injuries.

 _Seriously?_

The debris had some of its part made of lead which conveniently obscured the identity of the person underneath it.

She could easily remove the object by the way, but she knew better than to do further damage if by any chance, this debris had hit any major organs.

The person's hip and legs were crushed beyond repair. Blood seemed to be filling up his/her lung. Right arm was no longer there.

Kara Danvers would have cringed, but tonight, she's Supergirl. She bent down and gasped in horror, when she discovered who it was.

"Oh my God, Alex!"

Without hesitation this time, she lifted the debris causing Alex to shriek in pain. This forced Kara to gently put it back to its place.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" She blurted out in panic.  
"Kara?"  
"Hold on, Alex. I will get you out of there, I promise. Just...just hang on."

Her voice trembled. Shaky hands tapped on her communicator which went straight to Hank.

"Kara, what your status?"  
"I-It's Alex. She-she's - it's bad, it's really bad. I don't what to do! You need to tell me what to do, Hank, please!"  
"Run it down for me, Kara."  
"U-uhm… she's trapped under a part of the plane. I couldn't move it without hurting her. H-her legs are crushed… she's a mess… I-"

At the DEO Headquarters, Hank's hand dropped to his side. He knew she wouldn't make it no matter what they do.

He clenched his hand until it went numb. He had to tell Kara.

"Kara," He started.  
"Y-you need to tell me what to do, please. Please J'onn." Kara begged.  
"Make sure she's comfortable." His voice cracked on the last word.

It seemed like everything stopped. Nothing could have ever prepared her for this.

* * *

"Kara…" Alex called out.

Supergirl mustered all her courage and laid down to grab her sister's hand.

"I'm here. I'm here, Alex. You're not alone."

Kara choked on every word. How could this happen?

"This is really bad, isn't it?" The elder Danvers chuckled despite herself.

That was the last straw. Whatever control her younger sister had in her, vanished as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Tell Mom that I love her and you too, Kara. Take care of yourself. A lot of people are depending on you. I'm proud to have been part of your life. I'm proud to be your sister."

"Thank you for everything, Alex. I love you too."

Alex breathed her last, eyes still trained on her little sister.

Supergirl momentarily removed her hands and took the damn debris off her broken sister.

How would she tell Eliza that her daughter was gone?

* * *

At Catco…

"You, Toyman Junior. Where is Kiera? She hasn't been answering my calls."  
"U-um, Miss Grant, I don't think Kara will be back anytime soon…"

The IT expert could barely hold back his tears. He and Alex were pals - she was cool with everything. No, she was just cool, period.

"Mind telling me why?"  
"H-her sister...her sister was involved in that plane crash. S-she didn't make it."

Cat's facial expression softened.

"Oh. Where is she now?"  
"In Midvale, probably."

Hank Henshaw took the liberty of informing Kara's friends about what happened. More than anything, Winn wanted to be there for Kara.

* * *

Worn out and weary, she still landed gracefully on the front porch of that two-storey house she grew up in, in Midvale.

Red rimmed eyes met brown ones after a single knock, and without needing any words, Eliza knew it had something to do with her daughter.

"Let me just get my bag. Is she alright?"

Kara's lips formed a thin line. She looked down, tears threatening to fall again. She shook her head and uttered "I'm sorry." 

* * *

The funeral was held three days after the incident. A lot of people turned up, including the queen of all media.

After the ceremony, Cat approached Kara and Eliza to extend her condolences. Eliza was the first to leave.

"Thank you for being here, Miss Grant."  
"You take all the time you need, Kiera."  
"I know this isn't the proper place and time, but I'll say it anyway. I don't think I'd be able to continue as your assistant, Miss Grant. Eliza is not my real mom, but she was there for me when I had no one. Now it's my turn to be there for her. She needs me."

 _Or maybe it's the other way around._

"I get it Kiera. But remember what I told you when I was about to step down as CEO? You will always have a job with me if you want to."  
"I appreciate that Miss Grant. Thank you for everything you've taught me until now."  
"Well, don't be a stranger Sunny Danvers."

Cat shook her hands and left.

"Hey, Kara." Winn enveloped her into a hug. "I'll be here if you need me, okay?"  
"Thank you Winn. I'll be alright."

James hugged her as well and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll get through this, Kara. We're here for you."

* * *

Kara found herself staring at Alex's headstone, deep in thoughts. If she had been there with her as originally planned, her sister would still be here.

Why did she decline the invite again? Ah, yes. She had a prior engagement with James. It was their first official date.

"It was still awkward, Alex," she started, "even though we really like each other. It didn't go uninterrupted either. I had to save a bus, and then stop a train, and a bank robbery. The only difference is that, I didn't have to come up with silly excuses.

In short, I still bailed out on him. I should've gone with you instead. I could've prevented this. I am so sorry I couldn't save you. All these powers, and yet, I couldn't even save the one person that mattered more. I also know you wouldn't want me to dive head first into self blame and depression - I can't help it. Can't you just come back? I'll do anything." 

* * *

Her alarm sounded off at six forty five. She dreaded waking up - waking every morning without her confidant that was her elder sister.

Kara sighed. A knock on the door took her out of her reverie, and out of habit, she picked up her glasses but did not even bother to put them on.

She opened the door mindlessly, not even the slightest bit interested in the person on the other side until… she saw Alex with a pink box on her hand.

The elder Danvers raised her brows, confused as to why her sister was blocking the door.

"Good...morning? I come bearing gifts." She chided.  
"Goddamn it J'onn. This is not funny."

This elicited an obnoxious "What" from Alex who sort of forced her way in.

"Are you drunk? No, forget I said that. You cannot get drunk. Bumped your head somewhere, perhaps?"

Alex's hands flew to Kara's forehead as she examined her closely.

"Nah, forget I said that too." She continued. "You are made of steel. I feel sorry to whoever or whatever clashed heads with you."  
"Please, J'onn. Enough with the act. We are both trying to cope here."  
"Cope with what? Why do you keep calling me J'onn? J'onn is at the DEO. He practically sleeps there."  
"Alex?"  
"Yeah." She replied nonchalantly as she took one donut from the box and took a bite out of it.  
"Alex." Kara repeated.  
"My god, Kara. You're starting to freak me out. Anyway, good luck on your date tonight. I'll call you when I get to Zurich, okay?"  
"W-what? Zurich?"  
" _Yeeesss…?_ I'm on forced leave, remember? I'll be gone for a week or so."  
"Alex!" Kara closed in on her and hugged her real tight.  
"Can hardly breathe, sis. You can let go now, seriously."

Said sister sobbed on the agent's neck.

"I thought I would never see you again."  
"What's the matter with you? Let's sit down, okay?"

The younger Danvers complied, forcing back a sniffle.

"It was probably a bad dream. It just felt so real...I-"  
"What kind of dream?"  
"Life-like hallucinations, similar to when I was under the influence of the black mercy."  
"Well -"

Alex returned the favor and hugged her back.

"You're going to be okay Kara.. But, I still have to go to Zurich."  
"You can't! I have a very bad feeling about you being on that plane. Or...or, at least let me come with you."  
"What? You're bailing on James? On your first real date?"  
"You're more important."  
"Aaw. As much as I appreciate this concern you have for me, I still think you're better off starting your love life with James than be stuck with your sister. I can take care of myself, you know. "  
"But…"  
"No but-s. Okay, I'm going now. I'll call you."  
"Alex, wait."  
"Nah!"

Alex raised her palm in a halting gesture.

"Stay put Kara Danvers, or I swear to god, I'll cuff you with Kryptonite."

Of course Kara knew her sister wouldn't dare, unless necessary. Alex smiled at her and left her apartment.

Still, Supergirl cannot shake off the feeling of dread.

Was she shown a glimpse of the future? How? She knew that future will depend on whatever choices she'll make today.

* * *

 **A/N: Tada! New fic. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl.**

* * *

At the airport...

"Kara? What are you doing here?"  
"I changed my mind. I'm coming with you."  
"What about James?"  
"He'll understand. It's just… I have a bad feeling about today. Maybe it's better if we stay home? Or fly somewhere else? And I mean, _fly_ somewhere else?"  
"Kara," Alex placed both her hands on her sister's shoulder. "What are you so worried about? I can take care of myself. Go be with James."  
"No, I'll stay with you."  
"We talked about this. Don't make me handcuff you with kryptonite. "  
"I absolutely must come with you, Alex."

The elder Danvers groaned. Kara could really be annoying at times.

"Okay, I give up."  
"Good. Because I would totally fly beside the plane you're on if that's what it takes."  
"You might have to do just that because I already cancelled your ticket."  
"You forgot I'm Cat Grant's assistant. Got us upgraded to business class."  
"You're allowed to do that?"  
"I got permission. Am I the best or what?"  
"You are."

* * *

A few hours later, the plane went spiraling into the abyss. Alex held onto her seat, took a quick glance at Kara, whose superspeed came in handy when she went out of the plane unnoticed.

"I got this."

She thought to herself. This is her second plane anyway, so what's the difference, right?

Supergirl punched through the outer skin of the plane and grabbed it underneath its frame, and tried to steady it. However it was too close to the ground, there was no way she could safely land it.

"Damn it!" She cursed under her breath as she mentally calculated how much impact she would have to absorb to pull this off in the safest way possible.

She sped up the moment her feet touched the ground and simultaneously used her freeze breath to create an icy runway. She quickly shifted and held the plane in place a few inches on top of her body, as she let her back slid on the makeshift tarmac.

The plane finally came to a halt after hitting the ice wall at approximately eight thousand feet.

Kara let out a sigh of relief, but it was only momentary as the plane exploded.

"Alex!" She cried in horror.

* * *

"Alex!" She woke up with a start.

Her clock read 6:00 AM. What the hell happened?

"There she is."

A man spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" Kara was startled but unafraid.  
"No one. Just, a watcher, I guess."  
"Get out."  
"Sorry, I should've knocked instead. We'll see each other again soon."

A knock on her door. Alex, with a pink box. Everything, all over again.

* * *

"I'm one of the Time Keepers, Kara Zor-El. You've been shown a glimpse of the future that you are not supposed to see. This day will continue to be in an endless loop until you do what's right. You must let things happen as they were meant to."  
"You mean, let my sister die? Never. There has to be a better way."  
"You have to understand, there is a reason for everything. The longer you stay in this loop, the harder it will be to get out of it. You are running out of time."  
"And what would happen if I refuse?"  
"Everyone on this Earth will be trapped. They won't remember anything, but they will feel its effects. I believe, deja vu is the term? It will be the death of them. Because time will always correct itself."  
"I can't let my sister die."  
"I'll have you know, Kara Zor-El, I am here because I genuinely wanted to help you. For all the good you've done."  
"Then _help_ me."  
"I am helping you. You refuse to help yourself. I can't make this choice for you, Supergirl. Please, I beg you."  
"I can't."  
"Very well. The next time reset is crucial. I hope you'll make the right choice when the time comes again. Goodbye, Kara."

* * *

Kara gritted her teeth as she went through the motions on the day of the incident. Alex would have wanted her to save everyone else, because it's the right thing to do.

Supergirl painstakingly followed the exact events that led her back to that fateful night.

"I'm here, Alex. You are not alone."  
"It's good that you've finally decided to do the right thing, Kara."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The-the Time Keeper. He showed me everything. I remember everything."  
"Oh,"  
"You did good. This is how it's supposed to be. You are going to be okay, Kara."  
"What will I do without you?"  
"Great things, Kara. You're meant to do great things."

* * *

"Eliza, I need to tell you something.."  
"I'm all ears. What is it honey?"  
"If...if you were given a chance to change anything, would you change it? If you knew what would eventually happen with Jeremiah, would you have prevented it?"  
"Maybe. But I believe that everything happens for a reason. What's bothering you, Kara?"  
"I tried. I really tried. But in the end, I couldn't save her."  
"I am sure you've done all you could, honey. You can't save everyone, you know that."  
"I know. It's just...I just really wanted for her to be alive."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy New Year! Thanks for reading! I know it feels rushed and all, sorry about that. I figured this is how it should end. Please don't kill me. :D**


End file.
